Ercole Imperiale
by lalla03
Summary: A sculptor who dreams immortality...A General who became slave and gladiator...


ERCOLE IMPERIALE 

_I profani della Storia poco sapevano, prima che il successo planetario de "Il Gladiatore" portasse alla ribalta questo tenebroso personaggio, di Lucio Aurelio Antonino Commodo. Tra i numerosi tiranni che indegnamente sedettero sul trono imperiale, il cupo Tiberio, Caligola il pazzo che nominò senatore il suo cavallo preferito, il crudele Domiziano e il fratricida Caracalla sono assai più famigerati di lui. Per non parlare di Nerone che per molti secoli venne addirittura identificato con l'Anticristo dell'Apocalisse. Lo stesso film (un ottimo lavoro, dal punto di vista meramente cinematografico ma pieno di sfondoni da quello storico) non contribuisce certo a fare chiarezza. Perfino l'attore che lo interpreta, peraltro in maniera magistrale, non somiglia in niente al busto, conservato nei Musei Capitolini, che ritrae l'indegno figlio del saggio Marco Aurelio ricoperto con la pelle del Leone Nemeo: un omaccione barbuto, grande, grosso, e tanto forte da essersi guadagnato il soprannome di "Ercole imperiale". E che quasi quasi rassomigliava più al possente Russell Crowe che a Joaquin Phoenix, minuto efebo dagli occhi cattivi. E' stato proprio ripensando a quella scultura che è nata l'ispirazione che mi ha spinto a scrivere questo racconto. Un ultimo appunto, prima di augurarvi buona lettura: il regno di Commodo durò oltre dieci anni. Nel film, invece, regista e sceneggiatori si sono presi la libertà di farlo durare poco più di uno. Libertà che mi sono presa anch'io, per ragioni di coerenza narrativa: ho voluto scrivere una storia, non la Storia._

**ATTENZIONE: la pornografia non è nelle mie corde, ma ti avverto, gentile lettore: questo racconto contiene tematiche omosessuali. Se la faccenda dovesse disturbarti, ti consiglio di non proseguire nella lettura.**

PROLOGO

**MEMENTO**

_(Ricordati)_

"Sentirò dolore. So che sarà così, perché l'uomo viene al mondo soffrendo e soffrendo lo lascia. Ma durerà l'istante che la lama aprirà la mia pelle e le mie vene, poi lentamente verrà il sonno e scivolerò con il mio ultimo fiato via da questa vita che non ha più senso, dacché ho perduto tutto quello che amavo. Ma prima voglio completare il mio testamento e metterlo al sicuro perché il sangue non renda illeggibili le mie parole. Sarà forse uno sconosciuto colui che per primo le leggerà; e, se non lo faranno i miei servi, dubito che qualcuno piangerà per la morte che mi sarò dato con le mie stesse mani.

Bruciate il mio corpo, e spargete le mie ceneri nel vento. Le tombe e gli epitaffi sono per il dolore di chi rimane, e io non lascio nessuno, se non una creatura di pietra che non ha lacrime, ma perpetuerà il mio ricordo nei tempi che verranno.

Con questo scritto, rendo la libertà ai miei servi. E' il minimo che possa fare per loro. Empedocle, che ha amministrato con onestà i miei averi, provvederà a fornire a ciascuno di essi una somma di denaro sufficiente ad iniziare una nuova vita. Perché è inutile liberarsi dalle catene della schiavitù per restare vincolati a quelle del bisogno.

A chi, non conoscendomi, potrebbe trovare questo mio scritto ed esser preso dal desiderio di leggerlo, domando scusa se comprendere le mie parole potrebbe costargli fatica. Tenere tra le dita uno stilo intinto dell'inchiostro mi cagiona sofferenze insopportabili. Prosegui nella lettura, sconosciuto compassionevole o solamente curioso, e saprai perché. Dopo, se lo desideri, potrai pregare uno qualsiasi degli dei in cui credi per quest'anima che ha bussato porte dell' Ade senza avere la pazienza di aspettare che il suo fato trovasse compimento."

**PER ASPERA AD ASTRA**

_(Sentieri aspri e accidentati conducono verso le stelle)_

_Roma, In Anno CMXXXIII Ab Urbe Condita (180 d.C.)_

La notizia aveva fatto in fretta a raggiungere l'Urbe. Pochi giorni appena, come se fossero state le ali del vento e non gli araldi dell' Imperatore a portarle fino qui dai confini settentrionali. Pover'uomo, mi ritrovai a pensare. Perché è da commiserare la sorte di chi muore lontano dalla sua casa e dai suoi cari, e sono sicuro che, se agli dei ha mai chiesto qualcosa, Marco Aurelio Antonino, Cesare di Roma, ha domandato soltanto la grazia di chiudere per sempre gli occhi nella quiete dei suoi palazzi e non sotto una tenda battuta dalla tramontana, ai confini del mondo civile, come quei barbari che aveva combattuto, controvoglia, per metà della sua vita. E non è stato ascoltato. Gli dei non amano chi crede di poter fare a meno di loro.

Gli dei. Nemmeno io so se vale la pena di continuare a crederci. Se esistono, sono soltanto bambini capricciosi e crudeli che, forti della loro immortalità e onnipotenza, trattano noialtri poveri umani come i loro giocattoli, come insetti che è divertente infilzare a colpi di spillo dopo aver strappato loro le ali, per il semplice gusto di guardarli torcersi dal dolore e lasciare il mondo senza dignità. E' solo per ingraziarceli che li blandiamo con offerte e sacrifici. O che scegliamo volutamente di ignorarli e, per vivere la nostra vita, facciamo conto esclusivamente su noi stessi. C'è chi dice che la felicità perfetta stia nel godere delle piccole cose senza cedere alla tentazione di desiderare quel che non potremmo mai avere. C'è chi dice che la grandezza dell'uomo si esalta domando la propria volontà con la rinuncia. Ma a me non sono mai interessate le speculazioni filosofiche.

Il mio nome è Lisicrate, e ho visto la luce quarantasei anni fa nell'isola di Samo. Non ho tempo da perdere a parlare di mare azzurro, spiagge pietrose e ulivi contorti. Non ho tempo da perdere a parlare di vele bianche e strida di gabbiani. Non ho tempo per i ricordi, che conservo in cuore e negli occhi, sufficientemente vivi da essere ancora presenti. Avevo dodici anni, quando lasciai la mia terra natale. Sono abbastanza.

Non ho mai conosciuto mio padre: morì quando avevo poco più di un anno. Mia madre si risposò con un certo Apollonio, un brav'uomo, che si prese cura di lei e di me, e mi amò come fossi stato davvero sangue del suo sangue. E che era quel che anch'io sarei diventato: uno scultore.

Come molti artisti ai quali la Fortuna non arride, Apollonio faticava a mettere insieme il pranzo con la cena. Non erano in molti a potersi permettere un busto di marmo da collocare negli atri delle loro case o sulla stele funebre, in quell' isola di caprai e pescatori, dove la terra è arida e ingrata. In una grande città, forse…O, perché no, proprio nella Città delle Città?

Ma anche a Roma le cose non cambiarono di molto, per noi. Gli dei non hanno messo talento a sufficienza nelle mie mani, ripeteva continuamente Apollonio, con voce mesta e fare rassegnato. Quel talento che avevano invece riversato in abbondanza nelle mie.

Quando la peste si portò via prima mia madre poi, a distanza di qualche giorno, il mio patrigno, avevo ventidue anni. Il mio nome cominciava ad essere conosciuto, le mie capacità apprezzate. La Fortuna, che mai si era sognata di sorridere ad Apollonio, sorrideva a Lisicrate. E Lisicrate…Lisicrate non poté non sorriderle di rimando.

Basta poco a immaginare quanto possa guadagnare, se è capace di gestir bene il suo talento, uno scultore dotato in un posto come l'Urbe. In un posto pieno di villani arricchiti che nei loro giardini hanno più statue che alberi e la cui massima aspirazione sembra sia quella di far immortalare le loro volgari fattezze nel marmo. In un posto dove si continuano a temere gli dei che non si adorano più.

Da ragazzo, ero vissuto con i miei genitori in una stanza piena di spifferi, all'ultimo piano di una miserabile _insula _al Velabro. Ricordo il mio patrigno intagliare i suoi lavori nel minuscolo cortile retrostante quel lurido tugurio. Si trattava perlopiù di statuette votive, in legno dolce o travertino di scarso pregio, che chi non poteva permettersi di meglio comprava per l'altare domestico dei suoi Numi Tutelari. Le vendeva per strada, in un piccolo banco che allestiva dinanzi ai portoni. E i quattro assi che racimolava bastavano a malapena a sfamarci.

Avevo sedici anni, quando fui assunto come apprendista da un altro scultore, un certo Callimaco, che, nella capitale, si era guadagnato fama e soldi. E diciotto quando, non avendo più niente da insegnarmi, Callimaco mi buttò fuori a calci dalla sua bottega. Fu da quel momento in poi che cominciai a rubargli i clienti. Quando quel buon uomo del mio patrigno chiuse gli occhi sul mondo, mi lasciò in eredità i suoi attrezzi e le assi e i cavalletti con cui allestiva il misero banco che gli serviva per il suo piccolo commercio ambulante. Credo in cuor suo sapesse che non avrei mai avuto necessità di farne uso, e mi piace pensare che il suo sia stato un gesto scaramantico. Mi voleva bene, e sono convinto che me ne avrebbe voluto ugualmente anche se i figli del suo sangue, tutti morti piccoli, fossero sopravissuti.

A venticinque anni, avevo risparmiato abbastanza denaro da allestire una bottega tutta mia, con schiavi e apprendisti. E, soprattutto, da abbandonare senza rimpianti il rione sporco, fatiscente, fetido di sterco e _garum_ di scarsa qualità dove la povertà della mia famiglia mi aveva costretto a vivere negli anni della prima giovinezza. Avevo acquistato a un prezzo ragionevole la _domus_ di un patrizio caduto in disgrazia, nella zona del Celio. Nel giro di poco tempo, grazie ai miei guadagni e, soprattutto, al mio buon gusto, la trasformai in un'elegante dimora che molti ricchi potevano tranquillamente invidiarmi. Quegli stessi che, in tutti i modi, avevano tentato di offrirmi in mogli le loro figliole. Rappresentavo un buon partito, non sarebbe stata vergogna, per loro, imparentarsi con uno straniero che aveva fatto i soldi martellando e dando forma alla pietra. E con tutta probabilità anche per le ragazze che mi venivano proposte avrei potuto rappresentare un dono degli dei, essendo giovane e di piacevole aspetto, particolare che quasi sempre si decide di trascurare nei matrimoni combinati dai padri per ragioni d'interesse. Ma non era mia intenzione formare una famiglia. Lo avrei fatto, probabilmente, anche a costo di esercitar violenza sulla mia natura, se i miei cari fossero sopravissuti, perché sarebbe stato mio dovere di figlio perpetuare il loro nome in una numerosa discendenza. Ma ero rimasto solo. E non volevo trascinare una donna nel disonore per salvare apparenze di cui ben poco m'importava.

L'amore. Come tanti, avevo smesso di crederci alla prima delusione. Lui era un attore, un bellissimo giovinetto di nome Alessandro, e aveva tratti talmente delicati che, in teatro, era chiamato quasi sempre a interpretare ruoli femminili. Forse perché aveva fatto della menzogna e della finzione il suo mestiere, era riuscito ad ingannarmi, spacciando per affetto quello che, in realtà, da parte sua, era solamente tornaconto. Io c'ero cascato come un idiota e quando, al risveglio dai miei sogni, mi sono ritrovato solo e alleggerito di parecchi sesterzi, ho giurato a me stesso che mai mi sarei lasciato sopraffare un'altra volta dai sentimenti. La libidine è un'esigenza fisiologica del nostro corpo, come mangiare, bere o urinare. Non avrei avuto difficoltà a soddisfarla, essendo giovane, di piacevole aspetto e sufficientemente danaroso da poter remunerare, in cambio di qualche carezza, uno dei molti ragazzi disposti a concedersi a pagamento che circolavano per la città. Avrei appagato il corpo e lasciato in pace il cuore. Così non avrei sofferto. Accontentati di quello che hai, non ricercare l'impossibile, e sarai felice, sentenziavano i seguaci di Epicuro. Anche se adesso, ragionando col senno di poi, posso affermare che ha nessuno è dato di poter ipotecare il proprio futuro.

_Insula l'abitazione della povera gente, simile a un moderno condominio, ma priva di qualsiasi requisito di igiene e sicurezza, facile preda di crolli e incendi._

_Velabrorione popolare, tra i più squallidi, fatiscenti e malfamati dell'Urbe, secondo solo alla famigerata Suburra._

_Garum conserva di pesce, largamente usata come condimento._

_Domus l'abitazione dei ricchi, simile ad una villa con giardino._

**ARS LONGA, VITA BREVIS**

_(La vita è breve, ma lunga la fama che si conquista grazie all'Arte)_

Ai più potrebbe sembrare strano, eppure il tormento che mi rodeva l'anima non era dovuto alla mancanza d'amore nella mia vita. Ero stato io stesso ad operare tale scelta, quindi non potevo maledire il destino se non avevo nessuno con cui dividere gioie e dolori, e mi limitavo ad appagare le esigenze del mio corpo con incontri mercenari. Né, naturalmente, costituiva per me motivo di preoccupazione lo stato delle mie finanze, che prosperava con l'accrescersi della fama.

I villani arricchiti che mi commissionavano le opere, si trattasse di ritratti o simulacri delle divinità, erano tanti e disposti a pagarmi profumatamente. Gli amici non capivano le mie lamentele, e mi tacciavano d'ingratitudine nei confronti del Fato, sicché, comprendendo perfettamente il loro modo di ragionare, smisi di sfogarmi e decisi di covare in cuore i miei crucci. Nessuno di essi era un artista. Non potevano capirmi. Si trattava perlopiù di rappresentanti del ceto equestre e di plebei arricchiti, per i quali il guadagno rappresentava il fine ultimo dell'esistenza. Taci, non provocare gli dei. Mi ingiungevano, se solo osavo aprir bocca per dire che, andando avanti così, certamente non avrei consegnato ai posteri il capolavoro che avrebbe reso immortale il mio nome.

E che te ne importa? Sei lo scultore più alla moda della Città, dovrebbe bastarti. Accontentati di quello che hai, e non arrovellarti per cercare di raggiungere l'impossibile. Ma come avrebbero potuto comprendermi, loro, che mai avevano provato l'amarezza di non riuscire ad infondere in un'opera delle loro mani, quel mistero ineffabile che è qualcosa di più della semplice perfezione di forme e rassomiglia da vicino alla vita? Qualcosa che è impossibile infondere in un lavoro che non si ama e a cui si è messo mano solo per denaro, fosse l'effige del sovrano, o addirittura di un dio? Gli dei, già. I vostri sono i nostri stessi, anche con nomi diversi: Zeus, Afrodite, Ares, Hermes…Voi romani li chiamate Giove, Venere, Marte, Mercurio. Un ladro delle mogli altrui, una puttana, un bruto, un imbroglione…Cambia il nome, non la sostanza. E' probabile che gli dei siano soltanto nati dai sogni di uomini atterriti da qualcosa che non capivano e, per questo, temevano. Le forze che si scatenano dentro e fuori di noi sconvolgendo le nostre esistenze nulla hanno a che vedere con Zeus, Ares, Afrodite…Chiamali così. O chiamali Giove, Marte, Venere. Chiamali come ti pare. Sono sempre stato convinto che questi esseri capricciosi, avidi e crudeli siano soltanto patetiche fantasie, buone per i bambini, gli sciocchi e i creduloni. Esiste allora qualcosa, aldisopra di noi? Qualcosa di totalmente estraneo alla realtà tangibile, come sostengono gli Ebrei e i Cristiani, quei fanatici di cui deridiamo l' insulsa mitezza? Qualcosa a cui sarebbe impossibile dare forma e sembianze e che non potrebbe quindi dare al mio nome l'immortalità nei secoli a venire?

**LATET ANGUIS IN HERBA**

_(Una serpe si nasconde tra l'erba)_

E se fosse stato un essere umano piuttosto che un dio a consegnare la mia fama ai posteri? Lo pensai, non appena il mio sguardo si posò sul volto del giovinetto che, accompagnato da sua madre, aveva varcato la soglia del mio studio d'artista. Ma dovetti ricredermi, anche quella volta.

Di lì a qualche mese, il ragazzo avrebbe indossato, nel corso di una sontuosa cerimonia, la sua prima toga virile, entrando a far parte del mondo degli adulti e i suoi genitori intendevano celebrare la ricorrenza commissionandomi un busto che ne riproducesse le fattezze, per imprigionare in eterno l'attimo fuggevole in cui un fanciullo diventa uomo.

Lì per lì, non riconobbi né lui né la madre, una matrona sfarzosamente vestita e ingioiellata che sarebbe stata bella, non avesse avuto il corpo sfigurato dal grasso. Non frequentavo la Corte Imperiale e Annia Faustina Galeria, l'Augusta, l'avevo vista solo poche volte e sempre da lontano. Il ragazzo…Aveva un volto grazioso, dai lineamenti regolari, e gli occhi belli, per forma e per colore. Lo pregai si stare fermo, mentre schizzavo con il carboncino i suoi tratti su un foglio di pergamena inchiodato a una tavoletta di legno. Non è facile, pretendere l'immobilità da un bambino o da un adolescente inquieto, specie se la seduta di posa è lunga e il caldo dell'estate incipiente comincia a farsi sentire. Ma Lucio Aurelio Antonino Commodo, principe imperiale, almeno da quel punto di vista non mi creò alcun problema.

Non regnerà. Lo pensai, osservandolo attentamente, prima di abbassare di nuovo gli occhi al foglio, per tornare a definire i suoi tratti. Era estremamente difficile che mi mettessi a pensare a qualcosa di diverso da ciò che stavo facendo, mentre disegnavo. Distrarsi non è di nessuna utilità, inoltre la pergamena costa cara, quindi è bene non sprecarla. Ma quella volta, fu come se ci fosse una forza aldifuori e aldisopra delle mie intenzioni che mi spingeva a farlo. Chi mi stava davanti, era un giovinetto biondo e belloccio, dall'espressione apatica. I ruffiani e i leccapiedi che brulicavano a Corte erano soliti magnificare le sue non so quali virtù, e lo avevano soprannominato "Sole Nascente", allo scopo di compiacere sua madre, che stravedeva per lui. Ma poiché l'adulazione non esclude il pettegolezzo, tra i cortigiani come tra il popolino, circolava voce che l'augusto fanciullo non fosse figlio di suo padre, bensì di un gladiatore sarmata degno di nota soprattutto per l'efficienza con cui era solito liquidare gli avversari nell'arena e le notevoli dimensioni del suo membro. Beh, i tempi in cui le matrone romane venivano additate come modello di virtù da imitare erano passati da un pezzo ed era frequente che le gran dame dell'alta società cercassero tra le braccia dei poveretti destinati a farsi ammazzare per il sollazzo della plebaglia ciò che non trovavano fra quelle dei mariti. E ai _lanisti_, che avevano fiutato l'affare, non pareva vero di poter concedere dietro pagamento di cospicue somme, i favori dei loro celebrati campioni, traendo dall'inverecondo commercio lauti guadagni.

Non regnerà. Suo padre magari non sa nulla, o sa e finge di non sapere, ma è troppo saggio per non seguire la via tracciata dai suoi predecessori, quella che ha garantito a Roma e all'Impero quasi ottant'anni di buon governo. Nerva era stato il primo. Asceso al trono a seguito della congiura che tolse dal mondo il folle e megalomane Domiziano, regnò solo due anni, ma era vecchio, saggio e conosceva gli uomini. Il suo predecessore aveva dimostrato che non necessariamente un padre trasmette con il sangue le sue stesse virtù al figlio: se Vespasiano era stato un sagace amministratore dell'Impero e il suo figlio maggiore Tito un uomo benevolo e gentile, Domiziano si era rivelato un tiranno sanguinario. Onde evitare il ripetersi di siffatta iattura, il vecchio senatore asceso inaspettatamente al trono ritenne opportuno adottare il proprio successore, scegliendolo, ovviamente, adulto e di provate capacità. E così Nerva aveva chiamato a succedergli il valoroso generale ispanico Traiano, Traiano il dotto Adriano, Adriano il mite e amatissimo Antonino Pio, Antonino Pio il saggio Marco Aurelio…

Non regnerà. Suo padre è troppo sagace per commettere l'errore che fu fatale a Claudio e costò a Roma anni di disdoro e tribolazioni, perché a nessuno, nemmeno a un genitore, è dato di sapere con certezza che specie d' uomo diventerà un adolescente di tredici anni.

Lo guardai ancora attentamente, per non lasciarmi sfuggire un particolare del suo profilo e della curva delle sue labbra. I raggi del sole che si frantumavano in pulviscolo contro i vetri delle finestre gli accendevano di riflessi dorati i lunghi riccioli e la pelle bianca. Il volto era immobile, gli occhi verdi fissi su di me. Mi ritrovai a pensare a un rettile, al veleno che nasconde nella bocca, alla rapidità fulminea con cui può passare dall'apatia e dall'indifferenza ad un attacco letale. Rabbrividii. Non regnerà, mi dissi ancora una volta, ripetendo nella mia mente quelle due parole come una formula scaramantica.

Non regnerà. Non regnerà…Interruppi la lunga seduta di posa e ordinai al mio schiavo egiziano Pahates di portare al ragazzo un bicchiere d'acqua fresca. Il mio giovane modello sembrava stanco e accaldato.

-E' tiepida, maledetto te!

La vipera attaccò, fulminea ed esiziale. Mandata in pezzi la coppa di vetro pregiato, Commodo si scagliò come una furia su Pahates che, poveretto aveva mille ragioni per non poter opporre resistenza: innanzitutto, era solo uno schiavo; inoltre era un uomo mite e gentile, incapace di nuocere, gracile e già avanti con gli anni, e nulla avrebbe potuto contro la rabbia furibonda del giovane principe. Non è niente, sussurrò mentre lo aiutavo a rialzarsi e mi sembrò che gli occhi gli si riempissero di lacrime, intanto che si tastava i fianchi ammaccati. Non era mai stato maltrattato, né dal precedente proprietario né men che meno da me. Aldilà della sua condizione, Pahates era un uomo degno di rispetto. Sentii in cuor mio di odiare quel piccolo teppista convinto che tutto gli fosse dovuto, e anche sua madre, che aveva seguito l'evolversi della situazione con le labbra appena increspate in un sorriso indulgente. Non avevo ancora terminato di commiserare il povero Marco Aurelio per quel dono avvelenato degli dei, che fosse o meno frutto dei suoi lombi, quando vidi Commodo prendere a calci Kami, il gatto nero al quale Pahates era affezionato come a un figlio. La bestiola andò a sbattere contro un muro e, fortunatamente solo spaventata, si rifugiò senza por tempo in mezzo dietro le gambe del suo padrone, che la prese tra le braccia, e, accarezzandola, borbottò tra i denti qualcosa nella sua lingua, forse uno scongiuro: al suo paese i gatti erano considerati sacri e si arrivava a punire con la morte chi faceva loro del male!

-Che cos'hai ancora da brontolare, brutta scimmia?

Il mostriciattolo tentò di scagliarsi un'altra volta contro il mio vecchio schiavo, ma lo bloccai afferrandolo per i polsi. Lo colsi di sorpresa, forse non si aspettava che fossi così forte né, soprattutto, che osassi mancargli di rispetto mettendogli addosso le mie manacce incallite dal maglio e dallo scalpello. _Spintria_. Mi sibilò evitando di guardarmi in faccia. _Dannato finocchio rammollito…_

Lo guardai andarsene e uscii nel _peristilium_ a respirare una boccata d'aria fresca. Non avrebbe regnato. Continuai a ripetere tra me e me quelle due parole come si fosse trattato di uno scongiuro.

_Gli impresari dei gladiatori. E' storicamente provato come molti di essi, specie nei momenti in cui, per qualsiasi ragione, i Ludi venivano sospesi, fossero soliti concedere dietro pagamento di cospicue somme, i favori dei loro campioni più attraenti a dame vogliose e patrizi annoiati._

_Claudio, dietro le insistenti pressioni della moglie Agrippina, adottò legalmente il bambino nato da un precedente matrimonio della donna e lo designò come erede in luogo del figlio legittimo, Britannico, più giovane e minato dall'epilessia. Il figlio di Agrippina era Lucio Domizio Enobarbo, e divenne tristemente famoso con il nome di Nerone._

_Termine particolarmente offensivo con cui si insultavano gli omosessuali._

_Cortile interno, abbellito da fontane e aiuole._

**VATICINIA**

_(Profezie)_

L'ultimo anno della mia vita, a cui io stesso ho deciso, senza possibilità di appello, di metter fine, è stato segnato dal crollo delle mie convinzioni. Bene fanno i vecchi ad insegnarci che non c'è nulla di assodato né errore più grande che ipotecare il proprio futuro. Non si può andare contro ai disegni dell'unico dio che so per certo esistere: il Fato.

Ero sicuro che Commodo non avrebbe regnato. Avrebbe dilapidato le sue ricchezze e il buon nome della famiglia conducendo quell'esistenza corrotta e scioperata che gli si addiceva. Ma il trono imperiale sarebbe stato occupato da un uomo degno e capace, che Marco Aurelio, con la sagacia che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto, avrebbe scelto per tempo tra i suoi collaboratori più fidati: un dotto, un filosofo, un politico, un uomo d'armi…Non quel figlio vizioso, sboccato e infingardo, che sapeva a malapena leggere e scrivere, rifiutava di assumersi responsabilità da adulto e amava smodatamente i giochi del circo, le puttane dagli occhi bistrati e il vino non diluito. Non quel figlio ridicolo, patetico e forse nemmeno suo delle cui stravaganze Roma avrebbe continuato a sparlare sghignazzando, sapendo di non rischiare niente. Invece…

La morte aveva sorpreso Marco Aurelio all'improvviso, e quel che neppure lui avrebbe voluto accadesse accadde. Molti uccelli del malaugurio cominciarono a cogliere segni nefasti dappertutto, dopo che il Senato aveva salutato a malincuore quale novello Cesare di Roma Lucio Aurelio Antonino Commodo: uno stormo di corvi tanto grande da nascondere il sole si era levato dal colle Esquilino, le civette avevano cantato di giorno e i galli di notte…In cielo era stata avvistata una cometa, l'eclissi aveva oscurato la luna, erano venuti al mondo cuccioli con raccapriccianti malformazioni…E non si trattava soltanto di cuccioli d' animali: si diceva che alla Suburra una donna avesse partorito un neonato con due teste.

Ma quanto sono superstiziosi, questi Romani. Non avevo mai smesso di pensarlo. Superstiziosi e rozzi come quando non erano ancora i padroni del mondo ma soltanto una delle tante stirpi di caprai e zappatori insediate sulle rive del Tevere. Il loro valore di combattenti li aveva tramutati nel giro di pochi decenni in razza padrona, perfettamente in diritto di ridere di quella mollezza e litigiosità che aveva finito col fare di noi Greci i loro sottoposti. Tuttavia a chi dovevano l'arte, la scienza, la filosofia, le costumanze e la religione che avevano assimilate senza farle mai completamente loro, come una serva che si pavoneggia in giro vestita con gli abiti smessi della sua padrona?

Non ho mai creduto negli dei, quindi figurarsi se credo in presagi, auspici e vaticini. Quando seppi della morte di Marco Aurelio, provai dispiacere, come tanti. Cesare era stato amato, per la sua saggezza e rettitudine. Ma pensai anche che chiunque avesse posato le natiche sul trono imperiale la mia vita non sarebbe in realtà cambiata di una virgola: guadagnavo bene, il numero dei miei clienti andava incrementandosi di giorno in giorno e molti apprendisti, in bottega, mi aiutavano nel lavoro. Ero un uomo ricco e rispettato. Del giovane Imperatore che, appena asceso al potere, aveva stipulato una pace disonorevole con i barbari Germani, che a Corte manteneva stuoli di adulatori e scrocconi, che preferiva alla bella e nobile moglie Crispina un'amante di origini oscure e di dubbia moralità, tale Marzia, i cui vizi gli costavano montagne di denaro, che si sbronzava di Cecubo e Falerno non diluito e che scendeva egli stesso nell'arena per misurarsi con i gladiatori, ben poco m'importava. Com'era certo che a lui non importasse nulla di me. Il peggio che potesse capitarmi, era non averlo tra i miei clienti, pensavo. Ma, memore di quel che era accaduto qualche anno prima, ritenevo fosse molto meglio così, per buona pace mia e anche di Pahates e di Kami.

A dire il vero, la mia vita aveva conosciuto, meno di un anno addietro, un piccolo cambiamento, che non credevo avrebbe influenzato oltremisura i ritmi consueti della mia esistenza: avevo traslocato. Tanti fattori me lo avevano imposto: la necessità di uno studio più grande e luminoso, l'incremento dell' attività, e non ultimo il mio carattere schivo e tranquillo. La prima casa da me acquistata non appena i guadagni mi avevano consentito di abbandonare per sempre lo squallore e la miseria del Velabro, si affacciava su una strada molto trafficata, a pochi passi dall'Anfiteatro Flavio. Troppo rumore, troppa folla. Ho già detto quanto il nuovo Cesare amasse i Giochi. Per soddisfare questa sua discutibile passione e non ultimo per guadagnarsi i favori del popolo, Commodo spendeva montagne di sesterzi e sacrificava senza batter ciglio la vita di centinaia di disgraziati la cui unica colpa, spesso, era quella di essere nati nel momento e nel contesto sbagliati.

Non ho mai amato i Giochi, che considero l'ennesima prova della rozzezza, grossolanità e insensibilità che noi Greci da sempre rimproveriamo ai Romani. Le autorità li giustificano dicendo che contribuiscono al mantenimento dell'ordine pubblico, sono una valvola di sfogo al malumore del popolo, inoltre lo spettacolo del sangue e della morte è, per gli spettatori, catartico e fortificatore degli animi. Dalle mie parti, questo compito è sempre stato demandato al teatro: maschere, sangue finto e la nostra fervida immaginazione. Ma loro non sono noi. Amano il caos e non la bellezza, la sopraffazione e non la giustizia, la morte e non la vita.

La mia nuova casa, oltre il Tevere,agli estremi margini occidentali della città, era esattamente come la volevo, luminosa, ampia e tranquilla. Piuttosto isolata, lontana dal chiasso e dalla folla, lontana dall'Anfiteatro Flavio…Me l'aveva venduta un liberto, un intrallazzatore di nome Maccio Flaviano Corbulone che, come molti suoi pari, grazie a speculazioni non troppo limpide e ad affari forse loschi, si era disgustosamente arricchito. Non mi era mai piaciuto. Ma sapevo che, a transazione avvenuta, non l'avrei più rivisto. E mi sarei potuto dedicare tranquillamente alla mia arte, rinfocolando il sogno di consegnare al mondo il capolavoro che avrebbe reso il mio nome immortale.

_ Schiavo affrancato. In epoca imperiale, non era raro il caso di liberti che si arricchivano divenendo anche spesso politicamente assai influenti._

**HERCULES**

Lo rividi, invece, qualche mese dopo. In veste di cliente, questa volta. Intendeva commissionarmi, mi confidò con la sua voce asmatica, un lavoro a cui teneva molto. Mi avrebbe pagato bene, garantì.

Non ne dubito, pensai, guardandolo. Corbulone, che doveva aver superato da poco la cinquantina, era piccolo, grasso, gli occhi sporgenti, il viso congestionato, sul cocuzzolo della testa una rotonda chiazza di calvizie circondata da leziosi riccioletti. Il tipico esemplare del villano rifatto, che ostentava bracciali d'oro e anelli in tutte le dita, si profumava con costose essenze orientali eppure riusciva ugualmente a puzzare come una terrina di _garum._ Da che il mondo è mondo, sono i ricchi e i potenti gli arbitri dell'eleganza. E guarda un po', come nel caso del nostro sovrano, specialmente quando non sanno nemmeno che cosa questa parola significhi. Eppure erano in molti ad imitarlo, compreso il mio cliente che, pur non avendo la sua età, la sua statura e il suo fisico prestante, mi si era presentato dinanzi indossando sulla tunica viola una toga, se in questi termini si può definire, di seta verde a ricami dorati. Una figura ridicola, degno epigono di quel Trimalcione di cui, oltre un secolo e mezzo fa, Petronio Arbitro cantò le poco gloriose gesta. Ma mi avrebbe pagato profumatamente e in contanti, perciò decisi che valeva la pena di sopportarlo per l'intero pomeriggio.

-Una statua, da donare al tempio di Diana.

Aveva sbottato finalmente Corbulone dopo due ore di chiacchiere, soffiandomi in faccia il suo alito che sapeva di vino e di cipolle. Era venuto a commissionarmi l'ennesimo lavoro che avrei accettato solo ed esclusivamente perché mi sarebbe stato pagato bene. Diana. Non la chiamiamo Artemide, ma la sostanza non cambia. La più odiosa tra le figlie di Zeus, una vergine arcigna armata di arco e faretra, che è solita far sbranare dai suoi cani i disgraziati che capitano per caso nei luoghi dove ha deciso di bagnarsi e non hanno la presenza di spirito, l'accortezza o semplicemente la decenza di voltarsi dall'altra parte.

Perché proprio lei? Domandai, senza prevedere cosa mi avrebbe risposto, e lui mi raccontò tutta quanta la storia. Poco più di un mese prima, il suo unico figlio maschio, un giovinetto quindicenne, era stato invitato a partecipare ad una battuta di caccia che avrebbe avuto luogo in un bosco non lontano da Aricia: un'avventura entusiasmante per il ragazzo, un'insperata occasione di promozione sociale per suo padre, visto che all'avvenimento avrebbero preso parte i più bei nomi dell'aristocrazia capitolina. Ma nessuno dei due aveva previsto che un cinghiale ferito avrebbe causato al giovane una rovinosa caduta da cavallo e una brutta frattura alla gamba. Immobilizzato e dolorante, Tertullo aveva visto con terrore la bestiaccia caricarlo e indovinato la sua fine imminente: rimasto isolato dai suoi compagni di battuta, non poteva sperare nell'aiuto di nessuno e il cinghiale lo avrebbe calpestato e dilaniato con le sue zanne…

-Ha pregato gli dei, ed è stato ascoltato. I boschi sono sacri a Diana. E' stata lei a salvare mio figlio da morte certa.

Lui ci credeva ancora, nei numi, per fede o, più probabilmente, per superstizione. Sarebbe stato perciò inutile dirgli che al cinghiale, stremato dalle ferite e pressoché dissanguato, non restava comunque molto da vivere e in questo l'odiosa dea cacciatrice non c'entrava proprio nulla, per cui, se la disavventura del suo ragazzo si era risolta con un grosso spavento e una gamba steccata e dolorante, era solo al caso che lo doveva.

Corbulone era un individuo insistente e molesto. Ma la metà dei miei clienti erano così, e i clienti andavano assecondati, non contraddetti. E, strano davvero per uno come me che ha sempre detestato i Giochi, non trovai il coraggio di contraddirlo neppure quando mi chiese di accompagnarlo all'Anfiteatro. L'Imperatore ha organizzato i Ludi più spettacolari che mai si siano visti: per onorare la memoria di suo padre. Mi disse.

Per onorare la memoria di suo padre, eh già. Di Marco Aurelio che, non si fosse dovuto piegare ai mutevoli umori della folla, avrebbe del tutto abolito quello spettacolo ributtante e truculento, quell'insensato sciupio di vite umane, invece s'era dovuto, per ovvie ragioni, accontentare di limitarlo al minimo. Ma lo sciagurato Commodo, ben lo sapevo, non aveva certo tutti gli scrupoli del suo predecessore.

Non dovetti aspettare l'inizio della carneficina, per essere sopraffatto dal disgusto. Lo strepito della folla, i ringhi e i ruggiti delle povere bestie rinchiuse negli _stabularii_, il puzzo opprimente di umanità lercia e sudata…Non sarei rimasto un minuto, fosse dipeso da me, ma Corbulone mi trattenne. E i miei occhi videro molto di più di quel che avrebbero voluto vedere.

La scena che si materializzò davanti ai miei occhi venne presentata dall_'editor_ dei Giochi come "_La battaglia di_ _Cartagine_". Non occorreva molta immaginazione per pensare che, ad edificazione del popolaccio lì convenuto numeroso, i Romani avrebbero fatto strage dei barbari, uno sparuto gruppo di disgraziati poco vestiti e armati alla men peggio, tra cui spiccavano un negro alto, flessuoso e un gigante nerboruto, di certo un barbaro del Nord, anche se aveva i capelli tagliati corti e il volto rasato, all'uso romano. Sanno di essere vittime predestinate? Si rassegneranno o venderanno la pelle quanto più cara possibile? Pensai. E anche che non ci sarei rimasto un minuto di più, lì dentro, mentre i carri dai mozzi falcati irrompevano dai cancelli tranciando braccia e gambe e gli arcieri saettavano sulle loro vittime nugoli di frecce. Il tempo di vedere, al centro dell'arena, colui che avrebbe cambiato la mia vita dare disposizioni agli altri, organizzare con rapidità fulminea una resistenza che desse quanto più filo da torcere agli _essedarii_, i trionfatori annunciati di quella prima giornata di giochi. Aveva il volto coperto dalla celata dell'elmo e il piglio di un capo. Di lui non vidi altro.

Fu come se una luce mi esplodesse dentro. Diedi di gomito al mio compagno, gli dissi non è stata Diana la casta a salvare tuo figlio. E' stato Ercole, colui che liberò i boschi dell'Attica dal nefasto Cinghiale d'Erimanto. Vada a lui la tua sempiterna riconoscenza. Quasi non gli lasciai il tempo di rispondermi e fuggii via da quel carnaio fetido e ululante, giurando a me stesso che non vi avrei più messo piede. Dopodiché mi cercai un angolo nascosto e svuotai il mio stomaco sul selciato. L'ultima cosa che desideravo in quel momento era che qualcuno, vedendomi in un tale stato, potesse pensare che ero caduto vittima del disgustoso e avvilente vizio dell'ubriachezza.

_E' il personaggio forse più famoso del "Satyricon", un grottesco liberto arricchito, noto per i suoi sontuosi e stravaganti banchetti._

_Presentatore-organizzatore dei Ludi Gladiatori._

_Le gabbie degli animali._

_Gladiatori che combattevano sui carri._

**INCIDIT PESTIS IN URBEM**

_(In città è scoppiata la peste)_

Ercole. Anzi, Eracle, come mia madre mi aveva insegnato a chiamarlo. Ercole, nato da un nume e da una mortale, non abbastanza dio da essere egoista, capriccioso, crudele, avido e calcolatore, anzi tanto generoso da mettere la sua forza al servizio degli altri, sobbarcandosi rischi e fatiche pur di liberare il mondo da orribili mostri e gli uomini dalla paura. Il suo simulacro sarebbe stato il capolavoro che avrebbe consegnato ai posteri il mio nome: ne ero sicuro. E lo immaginai come l'uomo senza volto che, nell'arena, avevo sentito urlare ordini concitati ai suoi compagni, un capo di soldati armati, non certo un miserabile gladiatore, carne da macello da offrire in sacrificio a una folla assetata di sangue. La statua avrebbe avuto, decisi, le sue sembianze, quelle che l'elmo e la corazza avevano tenute nascoste ai miei occhi.

Eppure, i miei propositi erano completamente assurdi, me ne rendevo conto. Non ero abbastanza vicino all'arena da averlo visto bene e, come se non bastasse, dopo pochi istanti ne avevo avuto abbastanza di quel disgustoso spettacolo e me n'ero andato. Il gladiatore era alto, ricordavo, ma non gigantesco come il negro e il barbaro del Nord. Aveva un corpo prestante, ben fatto, ma l'elmo che portava poteva nascondere sfregi ripugnanti. Succedeva. Eppure, a dispetto di tutto e di tutti per non so quale misteriosa ragione, in cuor mio sapevo che il simulacro di Ercole avrebbe avuto le sue fattezze a me sconosciute.

Tutte le circostanze sembravano non favorire i miei sogni, ma avevo deciso di non arrendermi, malgrado il cervello mi suggerisse di lasciar perdere. E lo stesso destino, crudele con alcuni bambini che alla Suburra morirono all'improvviso, fu benevolo con me.

Peste. La gente cominciava a parlarne sottovoce, quasi temesse di evocare, pronunciando quel nome, un malefico fantasma. Da giovane, avevo contratto la malattia in forma leggera, guarendo e restandone immune. Di peste si muore, di solito: ai miei genitori era capitato. Ma poteva anche essere che quegli sventurati fanciulli fossero morti di denutrizione, incuria e sporcizia, tra i miasmi del lurido rione dove intere famiglie si ammassavano in un'unica stanza, i pitali venivano svuotati in strada e ratti grossi come piccoli cani gozzovigliavano tra le immondizie. Tuttavia, per prudenza, le autorità cittadine vietarono per alcune settimane gli assembramenti e anche l'Anfiteatro venne chiuso. Come tutti coloro che provano piacere allo spettacolo dell'altrui sofferenza, Cesare era terrorizzato dalla propria.

Potrebbe essere stato ammazzato dalle frecce degli _essedarii_, smembrato dai mozzi falcati dei loro carri. Non sapevo come fosse finita la carneficina e nessuno, nella mia casa lontana dal bailamme della città, aveva provveduto, volontariamente o involontariamente, ad informarmi. L'unica cosa che sapevo di lui era che apparteneva a Proximo. Era stato Corbulone a farmelo notare.

Ai suoi bei tempi, Proximo era stato un gladiatore amato e osannato e, ragazzino, tante volte avevo udito i miei piccoli amici del Velabro magnificare le sue gesta. Si diceva che fosse stato catturato in una remota provincia africana, ai confini del deserto: un predone beduino, famigerato per la sua cupidigia e crudeltà. Sarebbe dovuto finire appeso alla croce e invece era stato acquistato da un _lanista_ che aveva in animo di farlo combattere nella grande arena di Roma. Capitava di frequente che condannati alla pena capitale giovani, prestanti e abili con le armi in pugno venissero graziati per essere gettati nell'arena: si trattava di una fine solo dilazionata, il più delle volte. Ma lui fu abile. Fu fortunato. E si guadagnò la liberà vincendo cento combattimenti. "Avanti il prossimo!" Aveva detto il _lanista_ la prima volta che se l'era trovato davanti, imbrancato con altri derelitti destinati, non fosse stato per il suo tutt'altro che disinteressato intervento, al remo, alle miniere o alle bestie. E quel nome gli era rimasto appiccicato addosso, in luogo del suo, che suonava barbaro alle nostre orecchie e impronunciabile per le nostre bocche.

Elio Antonino Proximo non era più un sudicio beduino né un aitante gladiatore, ma un anziano liberto ricco e rispettato. Dalla piccola città di Zucchabar, non lontana da Cartagine, si era trasferito a Roma con un manipolo di combattenti e la speranza di arricchirsi ancor più di quanto già non fosse di suo. Si diceva che avesse messo le mani su un autentico campione, un legionario disertore che la gente aveva soprannominato Ispanico. L'aveva pescato in un mercato nordafricano, più morto che vivo per una ferita suppurata al braccio. Era sicuro che si sarebbe trovato costretto a gettarlo in pasto ai leoni, invece…

-Avessi messo le mani sull'asino che caca sesterzi non mi sarei potuto reputare più fortunato.

Proximo era un uomo pesante e corpulento, sulla sessantina. Fastosamente abbigliato all'uso orientale, ostentava anelli preziosi in tutte le dita delle mani. Nell'aspetto, non conservava che le vestigia di quel combattente abile, astuto e feroce che era stato: la voce sibilante. E gli occhi di ghiaccio, che spiccavano chiarissimi contro la pelle color cuoio, capaci di mettermi a disagio assai più della brutta iena accoccolata ai suoi piedi e dei sinistri beduini dai volti grifagni che circolavano, armati fino ai denti, all'interno dei suoi appartamenti sontuosamente arredati con sofà e tendaggi di seta, e suppellettili d'argento e d'avorio.

Compresi che non amava perdersi in chiacchiere né, men che meno, sprecare il suo tempo. E io parlai. Sapevo, gli dissi, che i _lanisti_, nei momenti in cui l'Anfiteatro veniva, per qualsivoglia ragione, chiuso, solevano rifarsi dei guadagni andati in fumo affittando ai privati i loro campioni. Io, per l'appunto, ero andato a chiedergli di poter affittare quello…quello…

Si vede che non frequenti i Giochi, mi rispose lui, le labbra dure piegate in un sorrisetto sarcastico. Dovette pensar male di me, essersi chiesto che razza di uomo fossi, a non amare lo spettacolo di due individui costretti ad ammazzarsi per divertire una folla di pervertiti. Un uomo che non era un uomo, si era sicuramente risposto da solo, e il sorriso gli si era ulteriormente allargato, quando gli avevo detto che avrei voluto che l'Ispanico posasse per una scultura. Era evidente che non credeva ad una sola delle mie parole. Del resto, quasi sempre ad affittare i gladiatori quando l'Anfiteatro era chiuso e i Giochi sospesi, erano le dame dell'alta società, che ormai era diventato difficile distinguere dalle puttane, e certi gentiluomini depravati. Perché dovevo essere, agli occhi di Proximo, diverso da loro? Essendo greco, era inoltre facile per i Romani inquadrarmi nella categoria che il luogo comune attribuiva ai miei connazionali: noi eravamo quelli che sposavano le donne solo per evitare che la stirpe si estinguesse, ma preferivamo i giovinetti per indulgere nei giochi d'amore. I giovinetti o, perché no, anche gli uomini fatti: specialmente quelli che non potevano disporre liberamente delle loro esistenze.

-E'…un bell'uomo? Non l'ho visto senza la maschera.

Era veramente odioso quando rideva, Proximo il _lanista_. Non me ne intendo abbastanza di uomini belli o brutti, mi disse. Tu invece sì, non è vero? Gli lessi nei pensieri. E non certo perché sei un artista e sono l'armonia e la bellezza a darti di che vivere. Lautamente, mi si dice.

-…E stammi attento a tante cose, scultore. Quell'uomo vale una montagna di denaro: tutto quello che mi farà guadagnare prima che riesca a conquistarsi la libertà o, più probabilmente, a farsi scannare da qualcuno più in gamba o più fortunato di lui. Non deve uscire rovinato dalla tua casa, altrimenti ti riterrei responsabile e ne pagheresti le conseguenze…Intesi?

Accennai di sì con la testa. Avevo capito tutto quanto: in caso contrario, mi sarebbe bastata un'occhiata al ghigno sinistro dei bravacci beduini e delle loro scimitarre lucide e affilate che certamente non si facevano scrupolo alcuno ad usare.

Pattuimmo la somma di ventiduemila sesterzi: è una piccola fortuna, anche per un uomo benestante come me, ma non discussi e non mercanteggiai. Proximo mi sembrò soddisfatto. Mi sorrise ancora, prima di andarsene. E' un leone indomabile e orgoglioso. Mi disse. E io compresi quel che intendeva solo molto tempo dopo. Non si sottomette: a nessuno. Vidi aleggiare l'ennesimo sorrisetto ironico sul volto duro del _lanista_. Non fossi uscito anzitempo dall'Anfiteatro con lo stomaco sottosopra perché ti disturba vedere il sangue sgorgare dal corpo di uno schiavo, avresti capito da solo il perché…Non lo disse. Ma ora, col senno di poi, so per certo che lo pensò.

**VESPERA**

_(Ore 20 circa)_

Il sole era già tramontato da un pezzo, quando lui mise per la prima volta piede dentro questa casa. La legge che impediva ai veicoli su ruote di circolare all'interno delle mura cittadine prima di sera, mi aveva costretto ad aspettare. E quel giorno mi era sembrato molto più lungo di qualsiasi altro avessi già vissuto.

Avevo ordinato ai servi di illuminare a giorno la casa, con torce, candele e lucerne, dopodiché mi ero ritirato nel _tablinium_ per ammazzare l'attesa. E preparare i fogli di pergamena sui quali, l'indomani stesso, avrei iniziato a schizzare i tratti dell'Ercole che avrebbe dato al mio nome fama imperitura.

Fu il clangore delle catene ad annunciarmi il suo arrivo. Quello, e le imprecazioni degli uomini che lo scortarono dentro casa: "_Aïdi_". _"Irka". "Tisirdemt". "Talafsa_". Non compresi il significato di quelle parole, ma mi fu subito chiaro che si trattava di insulti. Lo trovai incatenato tra due colonne dell'atrio, le braccia tese, le gambe divaricate, la testa ciondoloni sul petto. Dammi le chiavi che aprono queste catene, ingiunsi a quello che, del manipolo di beduini avvolti in ampi barracani neri e armati con lance e scimitarre, sembrava il più autorevole. Se intendi liberarlo, sappi che è pericoloso, mi rispose lui esprimendosi un po' a gesti e un po' in un latino raffazzonato. Controbattei con uno "Sparite, e non fatevi più vedere di qui a una settimana". Erano questi i patti che avevo sottoscritto con Proximo. Loro non discussero e, intascata una lauta mancia, mi lasciarono solo con il mio ospite.

Mi avvicinai a lui e gli accostai la lucerna al viso per poterlo vedere meglio. E per restare deluso. Aveva torace largo, braccia e spalle possenti, ma era più basso di me. Sporco, la tunica sbrindellata e impolverata, tanfava di sangue, di sudore e di cavallo. Che cosa ti aspettavi da uno schiavo? Mi dissi da me solo. Che fosse avvolto nella porpora e olezzasse di mirra e di nardo? Sollevai la lanterna, e gli illuminai il viso. Aveva i capelli corti, ricci, di un castano scuro che tirava al rosso, le mascelle incorniciate da una barbetta appena un po' più chiara. Io lo guardavo, e anche lui mi squadrava enigmatico, gli occhi grigio piombo immobili come sparvieri un attimo prima di calarsi in picchiata sulla preda.

I suoi occhi non parlano per lui. Pensai facendo scattare le serrature arrugginite delle manette e delle cavigliere. Grazie, mi sussurrò con un filo di voce roca. Un breve sorriso triste gli distese i lineamenti tirati, guardinghi. Aveva un profilo elegante, notai, una piccola bocca rosea e carnosa da bambino. Ecco, c'era qualcosa di curiosamente infantile nel suo volto. Non avevo sbagliato quando, senza neppure conoscerlo, avevo deciso di dare al mio Ercole di marmo la sua figura e il suo portamento. Perché chi mette la sua forza al servizio degli altri senza aspettarsi alcun tornaconto che la gloria non può aver perso completamente l'innocenza dell'infanzia, mi ritrovai a pensare.

-Accompagnalo nella stanza degli ospiti, Pahates. E fagli portare da bere e da mangiare.

_Studiolo._

_ Queste parole sono in berbero e significano rispettivamente cane, immondizia, scorpione e vipera. I Berberi erano le popolazioni autoctone dell'Africa settentrionale, che parlavano una lingua semitica, ed erano portatrici di una cultura propria, prima di essere arabizzate ed islamizzate. Come si può facilmente comprendere, non è stato facile scovare una bella manciata di insulti in questo idioma. Vada perciò il mio sempiterno grazie al sito Internet __www.yourdictionary,com__, dov'è possibile trovare,completamente gratis, piccoli vocabolari di base d'un numero incredibile di lingue e dialetti._

**CAVE CANEM**

_(Attento al cane)_

Quella notte, ricordo, quasi non riuscii a chiudere occhio. Temevo che l' ospite, approfittando della mia imprudente generosità, fuggisse. Magari dopo aver svaligiato la casa e fatto fuori me e i servi…Nonostante fossero passati quasi tre secoli, a Roma era ancora vivo il ricordo della Guerra Servile, ancora si parlava di Spartaco il Trace che, con il suo esercito di schiavi aveva fatto tremare il potere dalle fondamenta. Spartaco era stato un gladiatore: come l'uomo al quale intendevo regalare qualche giorno di serenità, fidandomi di lui, trattandolo da uomo e non da animale…Ma la libertà è un bene troppo grande, per cui vale la pena sacrificare qualsiasi scrupolo, soffocare qualsiasi sentimento. Anche la riconoscenza.

Dormii poco. Eppure, riuscii a sognare, o meglio a rivivere un ricordo della mia infanzia povera ma libera e felice, a Samo. Eumenide, il capraio, possedeva un cane che faceva la guardia alla sua casa, un gigantesco animale nero feroce come un lupo che, la notte, veniva sciolto dalla catena e lasciato libero nel cortile. Nonostante il terrore che quella bestia incuteva a grandi e piccoli, io riuscivo a provare solo ammirazione per la sua possente bellezza e a sentirlo ululare piangendo la sua libertà perduta, a guardarlo tendere la catena che lo teneva legato il cuore mi si stringeva. Volevo diventare suo amico…E ci riuscii. Si chiamava Argo, come il vecchio cane fedele di Odisseo. Mia madre urlò di paura, la prima volta che mi vide abbracciargli il collo e nascondere il viso nella sua folta pelliccia: certo, non si aspettava che quel mostro mi leccasse le guance e le mani…Ma Argo non era cattivo, e io, con l'istinto che è dei bambini e di tutte le creature semplici, questo lo sapevo bene. Era soltanto la vittima di circostanze avverse e di un padrone crudele, come… Come Proximo, il _lanista_. Come la folla che godeva allo spettacolo del dolore altrui.

Non conosco il suo vero nome, mi ritrovai a pensare. Solo l'epiteto con cui il pubblico lo acclamava nell'arena: Ispanico. Non era fuggito, non aveva rubato niente né ucciso nessuno. Me lo ritrovai davanti ripulito, la barba accuratamente spuntata, i capelli umidi e una tunica nuova invece dello straccio sozzo e scolorito che lo ricopriva alla bell'e meglio quando, il giorno prima, quattro nomadi del deserto con certe facce da assassini lo avevano trascinato fin qui in catene.

-Perdonami se ho osato approfittare troppo della tua ospitalità, Lisicrate. Avevo un bisogno disperato di un bel bagno.

Nella mia casa c'è un piccolo stabilimento termale privato: tengo molto alla pulizia personale, ma detesto il caos e la promiscuità dei bagni pubblici. Non preoccuparti, gli risposi. Hai fatto bene, se lo desideravi. Ma adesso…

Lo guardai. La luce del mattino non era quella debole delle torce e delle lanterne, e non nascondeva niente di lui. La semplice tunica di lino bianco gli donava, pensai. E, particolare che mi era sfuggito vedendolo la prima volta, era decisamente un gran bell'uomo. Più basso di me, sì…Ma io sono sempre stato molto alto, troppo forse. A tredici, quattordici anni, superavo in statura parecchi uomini fatti e i monellacci del Velabro mi avevano soprannominato _Pertica. _Dunque, l'Ispanico era un po' più basso di me. Ma molto più prestante. Come un soldato. Come un combattente. Come sarebbe stato Ercole, colui che uccise l'Idra dalle cento teste, disperse gli immondi uccelli della palude di Stinfalo, domò le feroci giumente antropofaghe di Diomede, l'unico tra i Numi che avrei voluto non fosse semplicemente un parto dell'umana immaginazione. Aveva la carnagione chiara, sotto l'abbronzatura, gambe dritte e slanciate, braccia possenti, grossi muscoli che gli tendevano la tunica sulle spalle e sul petto. C'era un piccolo livido bluastro sul suo lungo collo robusto. Un segno che mi fece pensare al bacio di un amante appassionato, uomo o donna non importava. Rabbrividii. E sentii il mio membro pulsare dolorosamente tra le cosce.

Guardami negli occhi, Ispanico. Lui mi sorrise, scoprendo appena i denti bianchi e squadrati. Avevo sentito dire che parecchi gladiatori ostentavano denti spezzati, bocche rovinate, nasi monchi e orecchie mozze. Non lui, che era bello di una bellezza composta, dignitosa e virile. Una bellezza che non si confaceva ad un essere abbietto, il cui unico scopo nella vita era uccidere per non essere ucciso. Avrei voluto domandargli chi sei, ma mi trattenni. Non volevo urtarlo, e non perché avessi paura di lui.

Alla luce chiara del mattino, gli occhi dell'Ispanico svelarono il loro vero colore che non era, come avevo creduto la sera prima, il grigio piatto e uniforma del piombo. Erano azzurri, sfumati di verde e illuminati da un incandescente alone dorato intorno alle pupille. Un colore che mi riportò alla mente quello del mare che bagnava Samo, e che non riuscivano a nascondere nulla di lui: la sua viva intelligenza, la sua profonda umanità, il dolore che lo aveva piegato senza tuttavia vincerlo. Gli occhi di Ercole, l'eroe che non aveva sdegnato di ripulire, come il più umile degli inservienti, le sudice stalle dello sciatto re Augias. E che s'era accollato sulle spalle il mondo, onde concedere la misericordia del riposo al titano Atlante.

-Spogliati.

Lo guardai sfilarsi la tunica senza scollarmi di dosso i suoi occhi azzurri, verdi e dorati. Neppure lui, come il suo padrone, doveva credere che mi sarei limitato a ritrarlo. Tutti quanti in città sapevano che a Lisicrate di Samo, lo scultore, piacevano gli uomini, e poteva essere che qualcuno avesse provveduto a informare anche lui di quel che si sarebbe dovuto attendere da me…Avevo pagato ventimila sesterzi per godere della sua compagnia. Un legionario deve rischiare la pelle e patire sette, otto anni di disagi per arrivare a guadagnarli. Come potevo aspettarmi che quell'uomo non mi disprezzasse con tutte le sue forze? In preda a una cupa frustrazione, strinsi forte tra le dita il carboncino, che si sbriciolò, insudiciandomi i polpastrelli.

Mi avvicinai, allungai una mano per sfiorargli il petto. Era modellato in maniera superba, leggermente peloso. Non se lo radeva, come erano soliti fare gli zerbinotti alla moda dei quali scolpivo i ritratti. Vidi le sue mascelle serrarsi, udii quasi lo scricchiolio dei denti quando le mie dita indugiarono sul suo capezzolo. Sentiva che il controllo cosciente delle azioni rischiava di sfuggirgli, e non voleva…Ma io decisi che sarei stato spietato, a dispetto di me stesso, a dispetto dei suoi occhi dallo sguardo franco e malinconico che diceva più di mille parole.

Gli sciolsi i lacci del _subligaculum_, dicendogli ridacchiando che gli uomini non sono tutti uguali. Neanche lì. E le mie dita indugiarono sui riccioli folti del pube, per stringersi intorno al membro, e sentire il suo gemito rauco, indovinare quello che avrebbe voluto dirmi, e non osava.

-Non…Non vuoi?

Lui si strinse nelle spalle e a quel suo gesto arrossii. Mi sentivo in colpa. Non voleva, era chiaro. Non voleva, ma non poteva dirmi di no. Gli avevano ingiunto di assecondarmi in tutto, ed era probabile che fosse stato anche minacciato. I segni delle staffilate sulla schiena, il marchio a fuoco impresso sotto la scapola mi ricordarono chi era, quando, in un soprassalto di pudore che mi fece profondamente vergognare, mi voltò le spalle per rimettersi addosso la sua biancheria.

Avrei potuto far di lui ciò che volevo, e non feci nulla. Nemmeno dopo che l'Ispanico mi disse, "Che importa, se voglio o non voglio?" con la sua bella voce bassa, priva di qualsiasi emozione. Se ti lamenterai di me con il padrone, lui taglierà la gola all'uomo a cui devo la vita…E il rifiuto testardo di non scendere a compromessi con la mia coscienza in molti l'hanno pagato a caro prezzo.

Lo lasciai parlare, mentre schizzavo sulla pergamena i suoi tratti, che avrei poi scolpito nel marmo. Lo avrei ritratto a mezzo busto, pensai. Per rispettare la sua dignità e il suo pudore, che non erano quelli di uno schiavo.

Mi disse che sua moglie e suo figlio erano morti assassinati. E la stessa fine avrebbe fatto Juba, il _retiarius_ nubiano che lo aveva salvato quando una ferita infetta stava per costargli la vita. Una vita di cui poco gli sarebbe importato, perché quando l'esistenza diventa un fardello insopportabile di dolore e di abiezione è nobile gesto darsi la morte, come insegnano i filosofi. Ma…

Lo guardai abbassare le palpebre sugli occhi, lo sentii borbottare tra i denti che la sua vita disgraziata era uno strumento di giustizia e non poteva essere gettata via, prima che qualcosa che solo lui sapeva trovasse compimento. Chi sei? Gli chiesi. E lui mi rispose ciò che sembro non cambia ciò che sono.

Gli gettai una pelle tarlata, dicendogli di drappeggiarsela addosso. Chi mi stava davanti, pensai, non era un miserabile schiavo senza domani. Era Ercole, il dio della forza generosa spesa per gli altri, avvolto nella pelle del Leone Nemeo, uno dei mostri da cui aveva liberato il mondo perché l'umanità a cui gli dei non avevano fatto dono del suo coraggio non fosse asservita alla paura.

_Fascia di lino che s'incrociava sull'inguine_.

_Gladiatore che combatteva armato di rete e di tridente, opposto in genere nei duelli al "murmillo"._

**TEMPUS PRAETERITUS**

_(Il passato)_

Avrei potuto asservirlo alle mie voglie minacciandolo, e lui si sarebbe sottomesso. Proximo il _lanista_ mi aveva detto che era un leone indomabile, impastato di fierezza e d'orgoglio. Il suo corpo lo avrei avuto, forse, perché la vita di Juba il Nubiano valeva anche quel sacrificio. Ma la sua anima mi sarebbe sfuggita dalle mani, come un soffio di vento. E io amavo tutto quanto di quell'uomo tanto da immedesimarmi nelle donne, non poche in verità, che ignorando la mia reale natura o credendo di poterla plasmare a loro piacimento mi si erano offerte. E che avevo scacciate.

Che cosa avrei potuto fare per lui, se non offrirgli quel surrogato di felicità che il denaro può comprare? Cibi prelibati, profumi, la leggera ebbrezza del vino oppiato, che uccide il dolore e concilia l'oblio. Perfino il piacere dei sensi, che avrebbe dato requie alla sua inquietudine. Per lui comprai a caro prezzo i favori della più bella prostituta dell'Urbe, l'etiope Nefer, edotta in tutte le arti d'amore. E, non visto, spiai la loro intimità, sognando che fossero le mie le sottili mani nere che lo toccavano, la bocca carnosa che inghiottiva il suo membro turgido, i capezzoli lividi, gonfi di libidine e lucidi della sua saliva…E, nella solitudine della mia stanza, cercavo requie alla mia frustrazione masturbandomi, come i bambini.

La tregua che il destino aveva offerto alla sua misera vita finì in fretta. Quando i beduini neri di Proximo vennero a portarselo via, non mi feci trovare in casa. Sapevo che non l'avrei tollerato.

Mi stordii di lavoro, nei giorni successivi. E il busto di Ercole avvolto nella pelle del Leone Nemeo prese forma in fretta. Se il buio della notte non me lo avesse impedito, avrei rubato le ore al sonno per imprimere nel marmo i riccioli folti, la barba morbida, le labbra infantili, le sembianze care dell'uomo che amavo. E che non avrei rivisto. Mai più.

Quando di certo non me l'aspettavo, ricevetti una visita: Corbulone. L'aria in città si era fatta irrespirabile, e non solo per la canicola dell'estate, mi confidò. Inoltre la gamba di suo figlio Tertullo faticava a rimettersi in sesto, per cui aveva pensato di trasferirsi con la famiglia in una sua tenuta nella Tuscia, dove le acque termali avrebbero favorito, a sentire i medici, la guarigione del ragazzo.

-Il lavoro…Procede bene?

Gli mostrai gli schizzi e guardai divertito la sua espressione di stupita meraviglia. Ma…è l'Ispanico. Esclamò. Il dio dell'arena di cui la città favoleggia. Colui che l'imperatore odia…E teme.

Il cuore mi palpitava in petto come un animale braccato che, pazzo di paura, si nasconde nella sua tana. Volevo che mi raccontasse tutto ma, al tempo stesso, paventavo che le sue parole potessero uccidere in me qualsiasi speranza.

-Ha sfidato l'imperatore fin dal primo giorno in cui ha messo piede nell'Anfiteatro. Ricordi? Il giorno della _Battaglia di_ _Cartagine_. Dovevano finire massacrati, gli uomini di Proximo, ma l'Ispanico li ha portati alla vittoria. Quando Cesare è sceso nell'arena per complimentarsi con lui, l'ha insultato, con gli atteggiamenti e con le parole velenose della sua bocca. Credetti che Commodo lo facesse uccidere, lì, dai suoi Pretoriani. Ma la folla pretese la grazia. E la folla è un animale infido, da cui anche i sovrani sanno di doversi guardarsi.

-L'Imperatore non avrebbe ragione alcuna di temere uno schiavo qualsiasi. Chi è quell'uomo, Corbulone?

-Un generale delle legioni. Ha accusato l'Imperatore, davanti al pubblico che gremiva l'arena, di spergiuro e parricidio. Gli ha chiesto conto della morte di sua moglie e del suo bambino. Tuo figlio strillava come una femmina, mentre lo appendevano alla croce. E tua moglie gemeva di piacere, mentre i miei Pretoriani la stupravano…Lui gli ha sputato in faccia il suo nome: Massimo Decimo Meridio. E gli ha giurato vendetta.

A fatica inghiottii il groppo che mi serrava la gola. Se l'Imperatore voleva la sua morte, sapevo che l'avrebbe avuta: l'amore che la folla nutriva per lui in odio al sovrano corrotto e debosciato non gli avrebbe garantito la salvezza.

Giustizia: per una moglie che forse aveva sposato senza amore, per un figlio che quasi non conosceva. Per un sovrano, Marco Aurelio, che gli aveva sempre dimostrato la sua stima in cambio d'un voto di dedizione totale. Ne era valsa la pena? Non ero in grado di rispondere alle mie stesse domande: ma sapevo, in cuor mio, che il generale finito in schiavitù era una delle poche schegge di dignità e rettitudine che ancora fosse possibile trovare in questo mondo marcio e impazzito.

L'ansia di sapere mi stava logorando. Decisi di pagare un perdigiorno, un tale Claudio che vivacchiava di espedienti e spesso avevo aiutato, perché seguisse i suoi scontri nell'arena, mancandomi il coraggio di farlo personalmente, e venisse poi a riferirmi. Lo incaricai altresì di raccogliere, in giro per la città, tutti i pettegolezzi che potessero riguardarlo. Seppi così che l'Imperatore pazzo, corrotto e assassino non gli aveva concesso un attimo di requie, costringendolo ad affrontare anche tre combattimenti in un giorno. Che aveva ingaggiato quali sicari contro di lui perfino alcune tigri. E che da quando, contravvenendo ai desideri di Commodo che pretendeva lo uccidesse, aveva rifiutato di finire un gladiatore ferito, la gente lo chiamava "Massimo il Misericordioso". Il misericordioso già. Anche se non aveva avuto pietà di me, che morivo d'amore per lui.

Claudio mi rivelò qualcosa che, a sentir lui, tutti sapevano. L'Ispanico e l'Augusta Lucilla si erano amati, nella loro prima gioventù. Erano stati poi divisi dal destino, quando Marco Aurelio aveva dato la figlia in sposa a Lucio Vero e spinto Massimo a prendere in moglie la nipote del senatore che lo aveva adottato perché potesse fregiarsi di quel nome che consentisse a lui, figlio di modesti contadini, di far carriera nell'esercito. Adesso che lei, dopo anni di matrimonio infelice, era rimasta vedova, adesso che lui era finito schiavo, si diceva che si fossero ritrovati.

_Toscana_

**REDDE RATIONEM**

_(La resa dei conti)_

Fu stupore quello che provai quando un manipolo di Pretoriani, i neri cani assassini di Quinto Emilio Leto, irruppero nella mia casa. Non riuscivo a capire cosa volessero da me perché avevo sempre creduto, fino a quel maledetto momento, che l'Imperatore non potesse scorgere in un artista il quale non si era mai occupato di politica e preferiva la quiete della sua villa fuori porta al caos della città, un pericolo, seppur remoto.

I tiranni non hanno mai avuto vita facile e morte serena. Ed è giusto così. Tra la mia gente, che voi Romani solete tacciare di mollezza, litigiosità ed effeminatezza, l'amore per la libertà ha armato sovente di pugnale la destra ai congiurati. Commodo avrebbe avuto la fine che si meritava, com'era capitato ad altri prima di lui. L'ho sempre pensato, questo, senza aver avuto occasione di confidarlo a chicchessia: sono un uomo prudente, e di questi tempi la prudenza non è mai troppa. Ma camminare sul filo di una lama tagliente rende i tiranni sospettosi, a torto o a ragion veduta. E lo provai sulla mia pelle.

Tremai, di fronte alle guardie armate, da vigliacco senza dignità e senza vergogna. Loro sogghignarono, e fu come se con quella sinistra risata volessero seppellirmi. Erano una decina; colui che sembrava il capo del manipolo mi sibilò, con un sorriso bieco:

-Cesare non vuole il tuo oro, la tua casa o i tuoi schiavi, _spintria_. Non vuole la tua vita, perché è misericordioso anche con coloro che sono tanto stolti da odiarlo. Cesare…

Dovevano aver sentito battere i miei denti, prima ancora che il loro capo pronunciasse la sentenza.

-Lui si accontenterà…di questa.

Della mia mano destra. Tentai di urlare, e non mi uscì alcun suono dalla gola. Mi immobilizzarono e mi cacciarono uno straccio in bocca. Gliene fui grato, per quanto strano possa sembrare: se gli schiavi fossero accorsi alle mie grida di aiuto, quei mostri li avrebbero massacrati come cani.

La prima volta che il maglio calò sulla mano aperta e impastoiata, uno svenimento mi tolse misericordiosamente di coscienza.

-Hai dormito due giorni e due notti, mi disse il vecchio Pahates, e io ho vegliato accanto a te.- La devozione del mio schiavo egizio mi commosse fin quasi alle lacrime.

Guardai la mia mano fasciata, la punta delle dita livide e gonfie, da cui le unghie erano saltate via. Ho fatto quello che ho potuto, mi disse Pahates con un filo di voce, la testa china, lo sguardo basso. Sapeva un po' di medicina, come parecchi suoi conterranei, e aveva fatto tutto quel che poteva, per me. Ma non era stato sufficiente. Sarei rimasto storpio fino alla fine dei miei giorni, mai più avrei potuto stringere in pugno uno scalpello e dar forma al marmo. Per certo, gli mancava il coraggio di dirmelo.

Perché? Fu tutto quello che osai domandargli. Lui scosse la vecchia testa. Chiunque fosse, in un modo o nell'altro, legato anche con fili labili come la bava del ragno a quel gladiatore…gli era inviso, padrone. Anche Proximo, il suo proprietario. L'hanno ammazzato, dentro le mura di casa sua, come un cane rabbioso.

Perché? Massimo s'era fatto strumento di giustizia e vittima sacrificale? Massimo, che mai avevo smesso di amare, di cui sentivo ancora la presenza quasi tangibile, il rombo grave della voce nelle orecchie, il profumo muschiato della pelle nelle narici, il calore della carne sotto le punte delle mie povere, inutili dita?

-Il busto di Ercole è al sicuro, nel tempio di Vesta, dove nessuno oserà toccarlo. Credo che i Pretoriani cercassero proprio quello. Commodo non poteva tollerare che l'uomo da lui tanto odiato avesse dato le sue sembianze al dio in cui si identificava.

-Perché ne parli al passato, Pahates?

-L'Imperatore è morto, padrone. Il suo ultimo duello nell'arena gli è stato fatale. Massimo Decimo Meridio, il generale finito schiavo…

E' morto? Anche lui? Non osai pronunciare quelle parole, e il vecchio servo mi guardò un attimo, prima di abbassare la testa in un muto cenno di assenso.

_Quinto Emilio Leto era il Prefetto dei Pretoriani, le feroci guardie dell'Imperatore._

**EPILOGO**

_Roma, Museo del Palazzo dei Conservatori, ai giorni nostri_

-Alla vostra destra potete ammirare il busto marmoreo di Ercole, con la clava e la pelle del Leone Nemeo. Si ritiene che le sembianze della divinità siano in realtà quelle dell' imperatore Commodo, figlio e successore di Marco Aurelio…

I giapponesi erano un pubblico attento e diligente, pensò Elisa. Come sempre. Ma che aveva quel cafone là in fondo, da agitarsi sghignazzando? Era un bell'uomo alto, forte e barbuto, poco sopra i trent'anni. Le sarebbe piaciuto, non fosse stato tanto maleducato.

-E come la mettiamo, allora, con la _damnatio memoriae_?

Americano? No, britannico. O australiano. Era certo comunque che fosse terribilmente presuntuoso. La mettiamo col fatto che sicuramente questa scultura è postuma, successiva alla morte del modello che ritraeva. Era quel che le avevano insegnato all'Università e che non aveva mai messo in dubbio.

Lui le indirizzo un sorrisetto sghembo ed Elisa pensò che l'avrebbe preso volentieri a schiaffi. I tipi come quello, che pretendevano di aver ragione anche e specialmente quando avevano torto le davano sui nervi…Perfino quando erano così attraenti. Capelli ricciuti, occhi azzurri, un paio di jeans logori e una t-shirt bianca. Che strano, rassomigliava come una goccia d'acqua all'Ercole della statua. Chissà se anche i giapponesi l'avevano notato.

_Provvedimento a cui si sottoponevano i sovrani indegni, dopo la loro morte, che comprendeva anche la distruzione delle loro immagini._

Fine

Lalla, 24 settembre 2004


End file.
